dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
DC Super Hero Girls (webseries)
DC Super Hero Girls Logo.png Information Animation WriterShea Fontana Seasons5 Episodes112 + 1 TV special + 3 movies DC Super Hero Girls is a series of short animated webisodes that are released on the franchise's official website and on their YouTube channel. Each webisode focuses on the social lives of the main characters and how they handle their powers around school. The series is developed by Warner Bros Animation and DC Comics and is used as a way to help the franchise introduce it's characters to newer fans. It also included one TV special and three movies. Season 1 Season 1 of the series began on October 1st, 2015, and consisted of thirteen webisodes. In this first season, we are introduced to the series and see Wonder Woman's first semester at Super Hero High School. Each webisode in the first season was between one and four minutes long. #Welcome to Super Hero High #All About Super Hero High #Roomies #Crazy Quiltin' #Power Outage #Fall Into Super Hero High #Hero of the Month: Poison Ivy #Designing Disaster #Weaponomics #Clubbing #Hero of the Month: Bumblebee #Saving the Day #Hero of the Month: Wonder Woman Season 2 Season 2 premiered on April 21st, 2016. #New Beginnings #Hero of the Month: Supergirl #Batgirl vs. Supergirl #Quinntessential Harley #Hero of the Month: Harley Quinn #License to Fly #Hero of the Month: Batgirl #Doubles Trouble #Franken-Ivy #Hero of the Month: Katana #Dude Where's My Invisible Jet #Hero of the Month: Frost #The Blunder Games #Hawkgirl's Day Off #Hero of the Month: Hawkgirl #The Cheetah Who Cried Wolf #The Ring of Mire #Hero of the Month: Star Sapphire #Ultimate Accessory #Riddle of the Heart #Hero of the Month: Cyborg and Starfire #Roomies Return: Frost's Bite #The Odd Couple #Cold Blooded #Hero of the Month: Lady Shiva #Hero of the Month: Beast Boy Specials *Super Hero High Films *Hero of the Year Season 3 Season 3 began January 26th, 2017, while season 2 was still airing. #Batnapped #Surprise! #Tales From the Kryptomites Part 1 #Tales From the Kryptomites Part 2 #Seeing Red #Spring Prison Break #Around Metropolis in 80 Seconds #For Art's Sake #Wild Side Part 1 #Wild Side Part 2 #Day of Fun-Ship #The Ares Up There #Stealth 101 Part 1 #Stealth 101 Part 2 #A Fury Scorned #Body Electric #Techless Tuesday #Fresh Ares Part 1 #Fresh Ares Part 2 #Fresh Ares Part 3 #Gorilla Warfare #Fight Flub #Jetsetters #A New Perry-Spective #Dog Day After School #It's a Superful Life Films *Intergalactic Games Season 4 Season 4 began on January 18th, 2018. #Ring Me Maybe Part 1 #Ring Me Maybe Part 2 #Ring Me Maybe Part 3 #Ring Me Maybe Part 4 #Fish Out of Water Part 1 #Fish Out of Water Part 2 #Gone to the Dogs Part 1 #Gone to the Dogs Part 2 #Pets Peeved Part 1 #Pets Peeved Part 2 #Ha-Ha Horticulture #Truth of the Lasso Part 1 #Truth of the Lasso Part 2 #Truth of the Lasso Part 3 #Truth of the Lasso Part 4 #Nevermore Part 1 #Nevermore Part 2 #Nevermore Part 3 #Nevermore Part 4 #Drive Me Crazy #Tamaranean Dance Club Part 1 #Tamaranean Dance Club Part 2 #Fly By Night #By the Yearbook Films *Legends of Atlantis Season 5 Season 5 began airing on August 2, 2018. #Spell-shocked Part 1 #Spell-shocked Part 2 #Kid Napped #Bottle Episode #Career Day #Mood Ring #Stage Fright #Hackgirl #My New Best Friend #Anti Hall Monitor Part 1 #Anti Hall Monitor Part 2 #Haunted Harley #All Pets Are Off #The Wobble #Rolling Blunder #Target Practice #Mindscape #For the Girl Who Has Everything #Missing Martian #Water Water Nowhere #Fortress of Solidarity #Super Gift Swap #My So-Called Anti-Life LEGO DC Super Hero Girls Shorts #Body Building #Crazed & Confused #Need for Speed #Trading Places #Showdown #Wonder Waitress Films * Galactic Wonder * Brain Drain * Super-Villain High Music Videos *Get Your Cape On *That's My Girl Intro The intro only contains one video. *Introduction to DC Super Hero Girls Category:Cartoon